User talk:99up
99down will be banned from the wiki. Create no more or you will be banned completely. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 23:35, 11/22/2011 A bit Harsh... Sorry for my rude statement, but Sockpuppetry is against the rules. I know you mean well, so here's a link: LEGO_Universe_Wiki:Policy. Read this, it's got some good stuff. Your main account will be unblocked Dec 1. Your sockpuppets will not be able to edit this wiki ever again. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 23:35, 11/22/2011 Re:Deleted Page jamesster and I discussed the page on Steam Chat, and we both agreed that there was not enough info for a valid page. We barely know anything about the blue welders of the Pre-Alpha, such as in what world they were located. The Venture Explorer welders are 2D renderings of incredibly minor background characters a la the Red Blocks audience members, and it was decided long ago that the audience members would not get a page, so what makes the welders so special? As for the Starbase welders, they're already here. --PeabodySam 04:17, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Concept Art And Ideas Will Stay On The Save LEGO Universe Wiki Note 1: PatchM142 And Ankarus Are Also Credited For Helping Me Start This Program And Wiki. Note 2: This Message Is From The Save LEGO Universe Wiki Send To Alll People Who Joined The Wiki By Nicktoons 3d. Just To Let Everyone Know, We Have Decided To Keep The Concept Art All Of You Guys Made Because We Really Love Your Concept Art That You Guys Made And We Thought This Could Change The Future LU With Your Concept Art You Awesome Guys Create. So You Can Put Concept Art On The Page Where You Guys Put Your Ideas. We Will Change The Rules Soon To Tell Everyone That They Can Put Concept Art On This Wiki. However, We Think They Will Be Little Changes Of How We Put Our Ideas And Art On This Wiki. We Will Let You Know Soon. Also, Please Do Not Create Another Wiki After Reading This And Do Not Leave This Wiki As It Will Hurt All Of Us Here On The Wiki Like Patch, Ankarus, Me And A Few Others. If You Have Any Questions Regarding About This, Please Leave A Message On My Talk Page. Thank You. Nicktoons 3d, The Founder Of The Save LEGO Universe Wiki Program I was right! :( AtomicScientist 21:48, December 7, 2011 (UTC)Atomic Scientist I double checked my info,and i am right. Sorry,but you made a mistake. Sorry, you still have three days left. We'll see how things go after that. :) Response from: HunterBlackbrick Hey, this is HunterBlackbrick. I saw your message...about your friend. Who are they? ~HBB~ HunterBlackbrick again, so, your friend is MassiveSodaDuck? I don't believe we ever met... Anywho, I was banned from the wiki because I was one age too young, and I have left LU because it's ending. ~HBB~ We'll never let the Mealstrom win! Long live Lego Universe! User:Betuor 12:38, December 13, 2011 (UTC) We'll never let the Mealstrom win! Long live Lego Universe! User:Betuor 12:38, December 13, 2011 (UTC) We'll never let the Mealstrom win! Long live Lego Universe! User:Betuor 12:38, December 13, 2011 (UTC) We'll never let the Mealstrom win! Long live Lego Universe! User:Betuor 12:38, December 13, 2011 (UTC) We'll never let the Mealstrom win! Long live Lego Universe! User:Betuor 12:38, December 13, 2011 (UTC) We'll never let the Mealstrom win! Long live Lego Universe! User:Betuor 12:38, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Ya, master of 99's royal morocracy... Ban You will be unbanned from chat when one of the following points has been completed. :: -->You stop being rude to people and you tell the users affected that you are sorry. :: --> After one week (=7 days) [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Then enjoy your one week block from the chat. Happy holidays! [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Sim533 likes CHEESE! WHO THE BRICK ARE YOU!?!?!?!?!? YOURE SCREWING UP MY REPUTATION AND OTHER STUFF. I WANT TO KNOW WHO YOU ARE, NOW. The Duck 02:31, February 12, 2012 (UTC)